User blog:Lon Fiscus/The Girl in Black
Once a girl wanted to play roblox all her life. Her name was Millie. Finally her mother said she could play. She thought and thought about what her username could be. Then she thought of the perfect name. It was, thegirlinthecloak. She didn't think to look at her avatar so, she went straight in a game. She watched her brother make an account and he looked different when he started. She also saw that she looked much different then the other players. She was all black. She asked a player named OwlFrog why she looked so different. OwlFrog said "I have no clue." Then Millie said "okay well maybe my brother did this." "Yeah" OwlFrog agreed. Then Millie heard a creepy humming and a high pitched voice saying "Lets Play" and or "Lets go home and play with our dollies." Her brother came in the room. He said "What The, why is your avatar all black?" The next day Millie went on Roblox and tried to change her avatar, but she couldn't. She tried to get her brother to get it fixed. When he went on he looked at the avatar and it was normal, then when Millie tried, her avatar was all black. Millie didn't go on roblox for a week. Later Millie got a friend request from OwlFrog. She accepted it. She only had 1 friend. The Next morning she wanted to play Roblox with OwlFrog. '''She went in the Friends place and saw she had 2 friends. "Did My brother friend me?" Millie thought. Millie called her brother. He came in the room, then Millie asked "Did you friend me.?" "No" Millie's brother said. "The username is blanked out and the avatar looks creepy" The next day Millie goes and plays with the creepy girl on '''Roblox. Later that night Millie's family and her went to go out for dinner. She hears that high pitched voice but saying "I'm the ---" and or "Die Die Die DIE." She asks her family if they heard the voices but they just said no. Later when they get home Millie goes on Roblox '''and thinks "Normaly the creepy person is playing a game or just online but this time they aren't." Then Millie tries to unfriend the creepy person but she cant. Then out of no were the doorbell rang " At night?" thought Millie. Her mother yelled for Millie saying " I THINK THE PERSON IS FOR YOU" "Okay Mom" "I'm coming!" When Millie opened the door there was not a single person. She went back to play '''Roblox. Then she heard another doorbell ring. "MILLIE I THINK THE PERSON IS FOR YOU AGAIN" "Again? UGH" When Millie got to the door and opened it there was no person! She slowly walked away from the door. When she got to her laptop she heard the doorbell right AGIAN. " MILLIE I ALREADY TOLD YOU GET THE DOOR!!" "Mom i already got the door 2 times and no one was there!" " WELL GET THE DOOR!" "Fine!" When Millie opened the door a person was standing there. The Girl looked like the creepy person that friended her on Roblox! Then out of no where the creepy girl took Millie's arm was never seen again.....